


[气宇轩扬]如果宋几样看到qyxy的黄色废料

by sanshi0830



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 气宇轩扬 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanshi0830/pseuds/sanshi0830
Relationships: 王皓轩/宋继扬
Kudos: 10





	[气宇轩扬]如果宋几样看到qyxy的黄色废料

宋继扬洗完澡出来，趴在床上刷微博。

过了一会儿剧组微信群里发了条通知，是说剧本有改动，改动不大，就不帮忙重新打印了，让他们直接改在他们手里现有的纸质剧本上。

宋继扬刚把文件打开，手机屏幕就黑了，然后是华为手机的关机动画——好么，没电了。

“真是的，关键时候掉链子。”宋继扬抱怨着，把手机充上电。没电到关机之后还要充会儿电才能把手机开机，宋继扬不想浪费时间，冲浴室的方向提高音量说了一句：“皓轩我用你手机看一下剧本修改的文件！”

一声“我的东西你随便用”混着水声传出来。

宋继扬把王皓轩的手机打开，输入自己的指纹，然后把文件下载到手机里，退出微信，打开手机文件夹。

然后开始在满屏的气宇轩扬同人文里找剧本文件……嗯？等等？

王皓轩的手机里面存的都是些什么乱七八糟的？？？

宋继扬人都傻了，手一抖，点进一篇《［气宇轩扬］正当生理需求 R》。

不长，但他看完之后，脸烫得可以煎蛋，不用照镜子也知道肯定红透了。

天呐……这都是些什么乱七八糟的？

王皓轩一天天的……就看这种东西？

那他平时看自己的时候都在想点什么？

宋继扬脑子里嗡嗡作响，机械地把自己的剧本改好，顺手帮王皓轩的也改了，然后又开始翻王皓轩的手机文件夹。

不得不说，种类还蛮齐全嘿，ABO，双性，道具，性转，囚禁，兽化……一应俱全。

宋继扬看了两篇，觉得世界观都崩塌了。

太羞耻了，无论哪一篇，他都是哭着说“不要不要”然后企图反抗，但都没用，被王皓轩单手制住，继续嗯嗯啊啊。

“天呐我逃跑都跑不动了他居然还敢扯着我脚踝把我拽回来继续！王皓轩禽兽！他今晚……”本想说“别想和我睡一张床”，又想到房间里只有一张床，王皓轩明天还要拍戏不能让他睡沙发或者打地铺免得影响状态，改了口，“别想和我盖同一床被子！”

“三观不正？出轨被我看见我没抡死他算他命大，我提分手他还敢用强？”宋继扬气呼呼地退出去，又点开下一篇。

“我都怀孕大着肚子了他怎么就不知道收敛呢，一天天的就知道doi，一点都不心疼我，我太可怜了居然摊上个这么不疼人的老公呜呜呜……”

王皓轩刚从浴室里出来就听见小孩儿趴在床上看自己的手机，好像在自言自语地抱怨自己一点不心疼他，无奈又宠溺地弯弯嘴角，上了床侧躺向他这边，手臂曲起支起上半身，另一只手搂住他的腰把他圈在怀里，嘴唇轻轻碰一下他的：“我怎么就不心疼你了？”

宋继扬嘴巴撅得老高：“你看这个！我都发烧生病啦，你都不让我好好休息，说什么‘体温更高插起来更舒服’，做了大半夜！”

他又点开另一篇：“还有这个。你吃醋你就说啊，你不说我怎么知道？为什么往我的……放这种东西？还在我被粉丝围着拍照的时候开震动？还最大档？太过分了！”

“还有……”他正噼里啪啦的控诉着，突然看到王皓轩一脸震惊，反应过来，刚褪下去的红又染上脸和耳尖。

王皓轩噗嗤一声笑出来，捏捏自家小神仙红透了的脸，打趣道：“宝贝呀，虽然是存在我的手机里，但是我只有上次无聊乱翻看了一篇而已。你这……你看得比我还多啊。”

宋继扬转身过来面对他，手搂着他精壮的腰，把脸埋在他的胸口：“别、别说了，睡觉！”

“好好好，不说了，睡觉。”王皓轩伸手把台灯关了，室内顿时一片黑暗。

过了一会儿，铺天盖地的困意袭向宋继扬。迷迷糊糊间似乎有一双温热的大手从自己的睡衣下摆探入，握住自己的腰。他听见王皓轩问他：“想不想试试？”

“什么？”

“就你刚刚看的那些啊。”无辜的语气。

黑暗里他的脸爆红：“你走开呀！！！”


End file.
